Roses on the tropical island
by girlbehindtheglass
Summary: Roses don't bloom naturally on a tropical island ... sometimes you have to work hard to get them to bloom... Sakura and Gaara both learn that sometimes starting over in love isnt that bad an idea ...with the right modivation and an accidental kiss;


AHHHHHHH! Are you serious Kakashi sensi ?" An excited Sakura Hanuro squealed happily. "Yes I am actually…" the older shin obi replied looking up from his book and scratching the back of his head. "But …wouldn't it be considered an unassigned mission? After all you need Tusnade sama's permission first…" she asked giving him a wary look. "Well actually its kind of cutting out of your vacation time …" he added smiling sheepishly underneath his mask. "WHAT! You baka- sensei!" she exclaimed her jaw dropping in disbelief. "well its your choice Sakura san." he sighed indifferently putting his book back up in front of his face. "Ahhh… but sensei that's not fair….how could I possible pass up an opportunity to go on a solo mission… and to the beach no less!" she wined pouting. He glanced up at her and sighed slightly, "Ill see what I can do about Hokage sama…" he replied beginning to walk away. "Yes ! Thank you soo much Kakashi!" she called out after him as a huge grin spred across her face. "Hmm… I wonder who I'm escorting…?" she mused to herself as she walked home. "Not someone annoying I hope.." she sighed.

(2 days later)

"sakura chan !" Naruto called out from the bottom of her steps. "Yeah yeah don't rush me a girl does have to brush her hair !" she called back slightly annoyed. "Whatever you take too long I'll just do it!" he called up and then she found him right up behind her. "Ah! Creep! What if I didn't have any clothes on!" she exclaimed glaring at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he chuckled winking at her. She blushed and handed him the brush. "I always liked brushing Sakura chan's hair…" he mused softly running the wire brush through her pink locks. She blushed faintly but kept her face down. "Are you done yet?" She asked looking up at him. Naruto looked back at her and smiled mischievously. " Not quiet…" he replied spinning her chair around. She gasped and then wasn't able to see. "You Baka what are you doing!" she exclaimed loudly. Naruto kept his hand over her eyes and placed a finger to her lips. "stop moving around so much and you'll see." he stated laughing a little. She huffed but obeyed and felt something slips into her hair softly then a pair of lips pressed gently against her forehead. "Naruto!" she cried and then his hand left her eyes. She was spun around in her chair and she blushed when she saw herself. "The prettiest flower for the prettiest flower." Naruto laughed setting his head ontop of hers. " You'll defiantly be turning heads at the beach !" he exclaimed giving her one of his Naruto Uzumaki trade mark smiles. She blushed a dark red and looked at him frowning slightly "Well I don't know about that Naruto kun …" she sighed. "Well if they don't then they don't know what beauty really is …" he sighed smiling slightly. She smiled back softly and squeezed his hand. "thanks Naruto… you always no how to make me feel better about myself." she replied. "Well lets get you going !" he exclaimed excitedly. " Yeah I guess I should get going…" she smiled widely.

(20 minuets later)

"Well thanks for carrying my stuff!" she cried happily as she hugged him good by. "No problem!" he laughed scratching the back of his head. "Well Ill see you in 2 weeks." she smiled picking up her stuff. The vacation mode swept over her and she sighed happily as she waved to naruto as she stepped onto the boat. "Wait Sakura!" Naruto called out . "What is it ?" she asked concerned. His face became completely red and he bit his lip as he stuttered " I …I …I ummm…" "well what is it the boat is about to leave !" she exclaimed a tad annoyed. " Well I …. I wanted you to know that …. Even if you don't catch everyone's eye at th beach … you've always caught mine … and if you don't have a byofriend by the end of these two weeks … I will make you mine …and that's a promise …" he blurted and then quickly darted away. She stood on the deck of the ship slightly stunned and not feeling al that surprised. But non the less a huge blush crept across her face. "Are you two dateing ?" a farmiliar voice asked.

"Tamari?" Sakura asked as she turned around. "Sup girl." she replied smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised. "Well I had to pay a little visit to the Hokage on offfical buissness." she smiled winking. "What for ?" she asked "I mean is it top secret ?" she added . "Oh ..no its nothing special…" the blond replied indifferently as the boat began to move. "Gaara and us were just going on vacation… so we were canceling the kage meeting he had for the next few weeks." she giggled happily. "Oh seriously where are you guys going on vacation ?" the pinket asked leaning on the boats railing. "The land of the Crescent Moon … I heard that their beaches are spectacular!" she replied looking out at the ocean. "Yeah actually they are ! I went there a good 4 years ago …It was soooo pretty there and their king and prince are friends of me , Lee, and Naruto's." she sighed wistfully. "So why are you on this boat?" the wind wielder asked her placing her hands on her hips. "Oh …well I'm actually on a mission …" she replied. "Oh! Really what kind… or can't you tell?" Tamari asked cocking her eyebrow into a wide arch. "well no its just an escorting mission… I'm supposed to meet my client in The Sand Village …and I have to go to the land of Wind's port to pick them up so I'm headed your way actually." Sakura smiled. Tamari's eyes got wide and she smirked "Oh really is that so… well interesting enough gaara requested a body guard for this trip…" Sakura looked at her surprised "Seriously?…why ..hes such a powerful Kage … and he has you and Kankuro …" Tamari rolled her eyes as she saw she wasn't puttting two and two together. "I'm not sure myself … I think someone that could get him away from me and kankuro when he gets annoyed I suppose." she sighed sitting up on the railing. "I could see that …" Sakura smiled up at the older girl. " Well I'll see you in a bit I have to go change into my vacation clothes." she stated hopping off the railing.

(5 hours later)

"Where are they ?" she mused to herself." I haven't moved an inch since I got off the boat!" she cried loudly but blushed when she found people where staring at her. "Well arnt you the neck breaker…" a voice stated plainly behind her. She turned quickly and saw Kankuro. "Kankuro!" she exclaimed "Uh ..yeah …aren't you our escort?" he asked slightly startled. "wait ! I'm escorting you guys !" she asked smacking her forehead. "Well don't I feel stupid.." she muttered. 'Umm am I missing some-" But he was cut off mid sentence as Tamari called out loudly "Hey ! Baka oni san !" Get over here and help me with our bags!" He grumbled something unintelligible and then turned to the pile of suitcases. "Tamari your such a pain !" Kankuro growled loudly. Now she noticed that many more people were staring at her and she felt like a germ under a microscope. "Will you two queit down …" A deep voice threatened from her right side. She looked up quickly and saw a handsome red head standing next to her. She might not have minded such a hot guy standing next to her if it wernt for the fact that this hot guy had been hell bent on killing everything moving less than 3 years ago. And she knew by the tatoo that seemed to linger like a scar on his forehead. "So they sent you?" he asked plainly looking down at her coldly. "Uh ..yeah .." she replied quietly. " Nii chan don't scare her !" Tamari scolded. He sighed heavily and leaned against a suitcase marked simply with his name. "You have to lighten up little brother ! Were going on vacation!" kankuro exclaimed giving his brother a noggie and promply being put in a sand prison. " Why cant you at least try and enjoy yourself…" Tamari asked. "Because .. I told you …I don't like the beach…" he replied icily. "oh dear…" sakura whispered to herself "..this will be interesting vacation."

(In The Land of The Creasant Moon)

"Didn't you bring anything with you ?" Temari asked. "Well only this …" she replied sheepishly as she held up her tiny suitcase. The red head gave her a sideways glance and smirked slightly. She ignored him and turned to fce the port with its masses of people.

"Sakura chan !" a boy exclaimed jumping out of a crowd of people . His hair was a winery black and he wore on his face a pair of glasses. "Hikaru sama ..?" she asked but was swept off her feet into his arms. "I'm soooo happy to see you Sakura chan !" he cried squeezing her tight. "Hikaru sama what are you doing here ? ..shouldn't you be back at the palace with your father ?"she asked as he released her. "Oh well I was sent to greet The Kage of the sand when he arrived but it seems that hes not here yet … oh yeah who did you come with by the way ? Is Naruto here?" he asked looking behind her. "Oh…Naruto …no …" she replied quietly and then a blush crept up her face. "Oh ..whats wrong Sakura ? Your face is all red do you have a fever?" he asked placeing his hand to her forehead. "No nonononononono ! I'm perfectly fine !Thanks though!" she cried batting his hand away. "Well alright so who did you come with ?" he asked again. "Well I came with them …and well … that one is Tamari …" she replied motioning to the older girl who was seated ontop of her suitcase. "He is kankuro …" she nodded his way as he tried to balance more of the suit cases in his arms. " And well this is …"

"Im sabuku no Gaara … Kage of the Village of Sand." Gaara aounced walking uo beside her. "It is an honor to meet you you highness…" he stated bowing his head slightly. "No really the honor is all mine … your one of Naruto's friends aren't you …you have to be the same guy. He wrote me a letter about you …" Hikaru replied bowing lower. Gaara smirked a little and nodded. "Wow so you're the prince huh ?" Tamari asked walking over to him. "your a lot taller than they say …" she concluded looking at his face closely. Hikaru blushed and back up several feet. "Well it was nice meeting you all I'll tell my father that your all in town … I'l be sending invites to your hotel." he winked at Sakura. "Wait why ! …Hikaru sama!" she called in vain. " So where is the hotel?" she asked turning to them. Kankuro motioned to a bus and replied, "Up that hill we're staying in a villa."

(In the bus 15 minuets later)

She was now squished in between Gaara and the sheer mass of people. She was being shoved around like a rag doll and was getting annoyed with every shove. " HEY! Watch it !" she cried as yet another person stepped on her feet. But she didn't get to continue as she was pulled against something solid and warm. She looked up and she and the other person were both crushed against each. "Ow!… um sorry …" she began and looked at the person again. It was gaara and they were both in very close proximity to each other's faces. "Oh god ! Im soooo srry Gaara sama !" she cried a dark blush creeping across her face. He smirked and brought his face even closer to hers. "Why ?… does it make you uncomfortable?" She glared at him a little and replied " No… its not like that its just …" but her sentence was cut short as she and he were shoved closer then before and this time their lips met. Sakura panicked needless to say and that only made it worse. The more she struggled the more it seemed like she was trying to kiss him more. Gaara was now a stone statue even his plain white t-shirt seemed to be frozen. They were both as red as tomatoes and barely breathing. They were finally able to separate and they gazed at each other with shocked eyes. Not just from the kiss but from the electricity that seemed to fill the space between their lips now. "You baka kage !" she screeched as she finally processed what happened and turned around to face an extremely shocked Kankuro and Temari. Her face got even redder and she felt as if crawling under a rock and dying wouldn't be enough to escape the oncoming taunts and torture with trying to live it down. "ooooooohhhhhhh! Go gaara makin a move on the body guard !" Kankuro laughed and Temari joined in "Whoooa I never expected that from you two …am I missing something ? When did you two start going out." she cackled. The anger and noise in the bus was rising and so was the color in Gaara's face as he seemed to be restraining some deep desire to murder them. "If you two want to die you can keep talking…" was all he said and then turned away from them all so they both had their backs to each other.

Thankfully the bus began to move and the rest of the trip was continued in silence. As they neared the top of a hill the small villas were visible. "Oh wow !" Sakura exclaimed excited looking over the other peoples heads. "Are they pretty?" Tamari asked trying to see over the other people. "Yes ! Their beautiful!" she cried happily. She caught Gaara staring at her and they both blushed. "great now the whole trip is going to be seriously akward. " she mumbled to herself.

(Very later that night)

"Late night snaker?" a voice asked her from the dark open terrace outside. The voices owner appeared seconds later and it was Temari. "Oh …no not really I just needed to get my mind off of today." she grumbled thinking of before. " OH you mean your kissing scene with my brother .." Temari giggled. "Don't remind me !" she growned leaning her head against the fridge. Her face got red again as she thought about it and she moaned pathetically. "Wait …don't tell me .." "NO! don't say it I wont give him the satisfaction of hearing such a statement !" Sakura cried burying her face in her hands. "So …that was your first kiss?" Temari asked softly with a shocked expresion. Sakura nodded distressed. "Wow… seriously … I would have thought Uchia would have been…"Temari mused. The pinket shot her a nasty glare and temari apologized "Oh geez ..I'm sorry ."

"No… its okay …" she sighed heavily. "It was the reason that I hadn't kissed anyone yet but … it'll never happen though…" she sighed wistfully. Temari frowned a bit and opened the fridge. "Here …take this up to Gaara…" she ordered handing a bottle of Sake to Sakura. "what! Why!" she cried trying to force the bottle back into Temari's hands. "Well do you really wan tot have a bad relationship with your first kiss? Besides … this is the only way that he can fall asleep … and right now I'm in charge of you…so go!" she ordered and sakura shrank back. "yes …mamma… " she stuttered slinking up the staircase out of the kitchen. The grand master bedroom was on the second floor and was the largest bedroom in the house. And as she reached the landing at the top of the steps faceing the large double French doors she felt her stomach sink. The memories of the kiss came back and she blushed a dark red. "Damn Kage…" she huffed lightly touching her lips. She then knocked on the door more out of annoyance than anything and waited for something to happen. She waited for a good few more seconds then sighed and knocked again. Her patience was now wearing very thin and she banged harder on the door but found that it was already open. "hmm?" she mused pushing open the door and stepping inside cautiously. "Gaara- sama?" she called out looking around the spacious room. Then she noticed that the bathrrom door was cracked open. And the light was on. "Gaara sama ?" she called out again peaking around the corner. The stream poured out of the bath room and she saw him as it parted. He was clad in plain back pajama pants and he had a towel over his head as he ruffled his hair dry. She felt her heart skip a beat as he pulled the towel off his head revealing the shocking red hair. His bare pale chest was a stark contrast to it and it seemed to make him look a bit well as she hated to admit it …. Hot. She looked away and knocked lightly. His head snapped up and their eyes met. "Um! Temari sent this up for you!" sakura cried thrusting the bottle forward towards him. His cheeks were painted a light pink but he gave her a blank stare as usual. "Thank you…" he said plainly taking the bottle. She then felt something snap inside her and her inner sakura traded places with her "My god you Baka ! Your such a battebayo! Your acting so normal about this…" she sputtered as she felt tears creep into her eyes. "I came here on a misson as your body guard and I've lost both that status and my first kiss! And to a guy who doesn't care !" she cried tears pouring out of her eyes. She quickly turned and fled the room as if her feet were on fire.

(In the morning)

"geez what a dream …" Sakura muttered to herself. The dream once again was about Sasuke… the dream always started out the same but always ended different. Sometimes he would leave ..sometimes he would stay … ands other times ..he would kill her. The smell of dry salty sweat clunk to her and she laughed darkly. "Can't seem to get you out of my head …" she sighed painfully leaning her head back onto the arm of the couch. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes. Her senses where flooded with a swirl of bright red and she gasped. They were roses. "Hello sleepy head !" Kankuro exclaimed. "Ahhhh! Kankuro- san ! Wait did you bring me flowers…?" she asked slowly. He looked at the bouquet in his hand and grinned sheepishly. "Oh no …these are from my brother…" he replied scratching the back of his head. "What?…" she asked her eyes growing wide. "yeah he didn't really tell me why but he's still asleep so I guess you could ask him when he wakes up. "She blushed and stuttered "Yeah … I.. I think I will." He smirked at her and picked up a surf bored. "Well I'm going out and Temari is already gone so you get to play nanny today." he stated exiting out the terrace doors. She sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the couch's arm. "I'm sooo hungry…" she muttered feeling her stomach growl.

(A half an hour later)

"mmmm…" she giggles as she spun around in the kitchen with her raspberry crepes balanced in one hand and a pitcher of orange juice in the other. Then her eye caught the roses. Their bright red petals shone in the sunlight and sent a red shadow across the stone floor. "Its almost eleven …" he mused feeling a knot of guilt in her stomach. She had been too mean to him. "well I don't need both of these…" she sighed looking down at the crepes. Then made up her mind. She got out another plate and forked the second crepe onto the plate and poured a glass of the juice. She looked down at the tray and frowned "It needs something.." she mused. She stared out the window and then she found it. There on the terrace a small bright red wild flower poked its colorfull head through a crack. "AH!" she cried happily. She strode out on the terrace and smiled as she picked it. "your going to a person who really needs you…" she whispered placing it on the tray lightly. Sakura blushed as she began to climb the steps when a thought accured to her. "Its like we're lovers or something…" she cried hysterically. A sweat drop formed on her head and she trugged the rest of the way up the steps to the room. She went to knock but found it again to be open. "Gaara sama ?" she asked quetly and a slight breeze picked up her short pink locks. She relized that the terrace doors were open and she quickly made over to shut them. But she caught sight of the bed and who lay in it. "whoa…" she breathed as a light blush slipped into her face. The red head was curled up in the spacious bed and as the breeze sawyed the curlins of his bed back and forth it sent light shadows across his skin. The thin sheets were wrapped around his feet and his hair swayed in time with the breeze. She found that she had been holding her breath and it painted her cheeks an even darker red. She walked over silently and set the tray down on the table in the room and walked over to the enormous bed. What she was doing she didn't really know but all the same she slowly climbed up onto the bed. She carefully lay down next to the sleeping Kage and her sences were flooded with smelles, sight and sounds. His breathing was heavly but steady and his breath smelled like alcohol. She could smell the faint oroma of soap from his hair and watched it as it fluttered gently. His eyes were fastened shut tight and were covered with the same black as always. His pale white skin almost seemed to glow on its own as the curtains shadows played along it. All in all she concluded that he was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. She watched him for a few more seconds and remembered why she came up here. She gently leaned over his peaceful face and whispered "Gaara sama…" He did not stur and so she lowered her lips closer to his ear. "Gaara…" she breathed. She watched as his eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She set the flower near his face and sat on the opposite side of him. He opened his eyes and slowly picked up the flower. "Good morning …" she stated playing with a shock of his hair. His eyes grew huge and he sat up quickly. "Whhh..what are you doing in here !" he cried a dark blush creeping across his cheeks. She felt one grow in her own and smiled sheepishly. "I made you breakfast…" she replied quietly. He sighed faintly and replied "oh…" She smiled and hopped off the bed to get the tray "You didn't have to …" he muttered still not looking at her. "It was the least I could do…" she stated placing the try on his lap. "Eat up !" she winked. His cheeks became even reder and whispered something inaudible. "What?" she asked leaning close to his face. " Please stay…" he repeated. She smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hope you like them… I've been told they are the only things I can make right…" she giggled She watched him eat happily and then noticed something dangling around his neck. "Whats that?" she asked reaching out to touch it. But he grabbed her hand with his sand and she felt terror befall her. He noticed this and released her quickly. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "No…no its okay I should have asked first anyway." she stuttered shaking off the shivers of terror. "I get it …its special to you … its understandable why you wouldn't want someone to touch it." she smiled gently. He looked up at her and nodded blushing some more( this time more out of embarrasment) He continued to eat after that and the tense mood passed. She found herself staring at him and she quickly pretended that she was looking at the clock. "1:30..." she mused. "Hn?" he asked looking at her. "Its really late …your brother and sister said that I'm plsyig nany today so …what do you want to do today?" she asked standing up. He said nothing but kept staring at her "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked quietly. "Your beautiful…" he anounced then he turned as bright red as an apple. "Oh god!" he cried hopping off the bed and running onto the balcony. She stood frozen for a second then walked over to the doors. She opened them and walked up beside him. She held in her hand the red flower. "Hey… why did you run off?" she asked quietly. "That was out of line… " he beathed plainly. "I don't want to mess up this mission because of me … you seem to be intent on being the top of your field …I would feel ashamed if you fail this low rank misson.. On my account. " She stood in almost dissbeilef of his statement, but then she smiled. "Thank you Gaara sama…" she whispered then remembered the red flower. "Well here …" she giggled putting a hand over his eyes. She slipped the flower behind his ear and kisses his neck lightly. His body became rigid and he felt his heart beat against her hand. She smiled and pulled him into the room again and turned him to face the mirror. He blushed alittle and looked at her questioningly. "a beautiful flower for a beautiful person…" she replied smiling athim . He blushed more and then asked "And … the kiss?" She smiled softly " because I think your sweet and you'll make someone very happy someday… Keep kissing the way you do and you'll have some one in no time." she added sheepishly. He then looked at her darkly and replied "Thank you but … I think ive run out of time for that…" She half smiled at him and touched his arm "I don't think so… its never too late… take me for instance … I been in love with the same guy for 6 years … he's never coming back but he wont get out of my mind …but I've moved on with my life…I can still find love …if I really want to …" She then smiled sadly and sighed deeply. Pictures of Naruto and sauske swam through her mind like a river. He stared a her with wide eyes and parted his lips as if to say something but nothing came out. "Oh geez ..im sorry for saying such things Gaara sama … I'll be down stairs if you need me … " she whispered walking hurriedly through the door and down the steps. She ran out on the terrace and started her walk to the beach. "Sakura san !" a deep voice called out from behind her. She spun around and looked up. Gaara was standing out on the balcony his toned chest leaning against the railing. His eyes were staring strait at her and a slight smirk was on his face. The wind picked up and russled the trees around them and he threw something off the balcony at her. She picked up an envelope and looked up at him…but he was no longer there. "To The Kazakage of Suna and guests….. From … the royal coresponant Mishimiro…. You are here by invited to the Royal masqurade ball … next Friday at 12:00 P.M sharp… remember to come with a good mask…the best costume will be awarded that night with a large cash prize." she read aloud to herself. "Hmm… a ball…" she mused


End file.
